Escalating Confusion
by sk.ppy
Summary: Takes place after Santana's love confession. Brittany tries to console her, but the situation escalates quickly.


Title: Escalating Confusion

**Pairing: Brittany/Santana**

**Rating: M femslash, language**

**Summary: Takes place after Santana's love confession. Brittany tries to console her, but the situation escalates quickly.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the rights to any of the characters.**

**Spoilers: Episode 2x15**

**AN: This is my first fic, so yeah. Anyway. I thought it was weird that after Santana's confession that everybody was in the celibacy club all of the sudden. I attempt to explain this here. I made Brittany a little less dumb, since 'Sexy' showed that she actually use her brain to think.**

* * *

**Escalating Confusion:**

Brittany slammed the door to her car, the lights flashing twice signaling that the alarm was in place. She jogged up to the front porch of the Victorian styled home and rang the door bell. The sun had set more than an hour ago and it was beginning to get colder without the light. From inside she could hear the chimes, and after a few seconds the large white door flew open.

"Oh Brittany, thank goodness!" Mrs. Lopez stood inside the threshold pulling the young blonde into the foyer.

"Hi Mrs. L!" Brittany beamed at her best friend's mother while slipping off her shoes. "What's going on? You look very nice."

Twenty minutes ago Brittany had received a nervous phone call from Mrs. Lopez of all people. She asked Brittany to come over immediately, once Brittany consented to visiting Mrs. Lopez all but hung up on her.

"Thank you dear. It's our anniversary tonight." Mrs. Lopez brushed a stray hair from her face and looked a bit smug. Santana had inherited her vanity from her mother.

"Oh! Happy anniversary!" Brittany received a smile in thanks from the older woman.

"I was supposed to leave a half an hour ago, however, I can not leave Santana alone in the state she is in..." Mrs. Lopez rubbed her left hand across her foreman nervously glancing up to the second story. Brittany's silence spurred her on.

"She came home in tears. Running up to her room slamming the door, it nearly made the pictures down the hall to fall. I tried to talk to her, but she only barks at me. I can't get through to her! The most I got her to do was drink a glass of water and keep her door unlocked, I don't want her hurting herself you know... Do you have any idea what happened to make her feel like this?" Mrs. Lopez searched Brittany's face which fell from her normal smile to something darker.

Brittany knew exactly what made Santana cry. It was her. It was her rejecting Santana. It was Brittany's fault, and she wasn't sure of how to fix it.

"You're face tells me you do. Brittany sweet heart," Mrs. Lopez grasped Brittany shoulders shaking her out of her thoughts, "she isn't pregnant is she?"

"What? No, no, no! It's nothing like that. She... Someone... said something that hurt her feelings. That's all." A look of forlorn bubbled onto Brittany's face.

"Oh thank god. I thought it was something serious. You know she never lets people get under her skin." Mrs. Lopez dropped her hands from the girl and walked over to a table in the hall picking up her phone. "Well can you go and calm her down dear? I have to get going, but I don't want mija sitting alone all night crying. You've always been the only person to make her happy when she gets like this. But I guess that's just your job right?" Mrs. Lopez chuckled at her joke, and pushed the young girl to the steps. "I'll see you later dear."

The old latina closed the door behind her, Brittany could her the engine start and fade away as the car flew down the street. She sat on the bottom step as Santana's mother's words sank beneath her skin.

Was she really the only person that made Santana happy? Was it really her job to make Santana happy? Her head fell into her hands, she couldn't deal with her own mental anguish. What the fuck was she supposed to say to Santana right now? 'Oh San, don't be sad. I'm sorry I broke your heart.' Yeah that would go over great.

There was a part of her that felt good about Santana sitting in her room crying. It was just as she felt when Santana turned her down months ago. But this was different. Brittany had wanted to sing a song, she wasn't as in love with Santana as she was now. Brittany felt like tearing herself in two. If she had never asked to talk about stupid 'feelings' Santana wouldn't be crying, there wouldn't be an awkward tension between them, she wouldn't be questioning herself like this. Things would be normal.

Coulda, shoulda, wouldas were not going to help Brittany. She had to face this. She loved Santana and she didn't want the latina feeling despair like this. Taking in a deep breath she stood and began her climb to Santana's room.

The silver phone in her pocket vibrated furiously. She pulled it out to see who texted her. 'Hey babe whats up?'

"Artie..." In the wake of her inner torment she had almost forgot about the third person in her love triangle. Artie the sweet boy she used to make Santana jealous, and ultimately ended up loving. He may not be the best boyfriend, but he gave her what she needed. And what she needed was love. Now, though, it seemed she had too much love and not enough to give.

She had to console Santana, or at least try. There would be no Bartie time tonight. Sending a text saying that she was with Santana she waited for a reply.

A few seconds passed 'K, whats wrong w her? She was crying n thats weird'.

Brittany huffed sending her reply to end the conversation. Its nothing big, she just confessed her undying love for me which she kept hidden despite us having sex every few days, and I told her I love her too. But don't worry I'm not breaking up with you, I love you too. And that's why she's emotionally broken now. Instead of sending that, she decided for something simpler, 'Idk i have to find out ttyl'

Satisfied with herself she turned her phone off, in case Artie would call in the middle of Brittany calming Santana down. That would surely not end well. She started to head up the steps again when she thought it may be nice to bring Santana another glass of water. If only as a peace treaty.

Brittany hopped down the steps, happy with her idea, and made her way to the large kitchen. Having spent a lot of time in the Lopez house she knew where everything was. She grabbed a glass from the cabinet and filled it with cool water from the refrigerator. Turning she started out of the kitchen taking a sip from the glass.

She was at the bottom of the steps when she heard a gasp followed by "What the fuck are you doing here?" Santana was half way down the staircase leaning her left hand on the white wooden railing.

Well this isn't what she planned on being greeted with, but she supposed she deserved it. Santana's mascara ran down her face from tears that had probably just dried; but now the girl's eyes began filling again with the salty liquid.

"Santana... your mom called and I uh." The brunette scoffed and turned stomping back up the steps slamming the door to her room.

"Santana!" Brittany called after her as she ran up the steps careful to not spill the water. Standing in front of Santana's door she checked to find it unlocked. "San... I'm coming in."

She took the lack of a response as her cue. Opening the door slowly she stepped into the room and closed the door softly behind her. There was no one else in the house, but Santana preferred the door to be closed none the less.

The sight of utter heartbreak unfolded before Brittany. Santana's book bag was thrown against the wall; books, papers, pens, and other small items which fell out of the bag as it had flew though the air littered the ground. She supposed the latina had done that just as she got home. Clothes from her closet were strewn about the room, the vanity which was usually highly organized was in a chaotic state. Muffed cries were drowned out by loud music; which the blonde wouldn't have thought Santana to own, it was far too angry for the beautiful girl. The disorder barely registered in Brittany's mind. She was purely focused on the girl currently burying her sobbing form into the pillows of her bed.

Grounding herself into reality, she walked over to the dresser where the ipod was blasting offending music into the air. Setting the glass of water next to the player after turning it off, she turned around to look at the brunette. Santana was still lying on her stomach with her face in the pillow, but it seemed that she had stopped crying as hard. Her breathing was deep and uneven, but not as frantic as it could be.

Brittany contemplated whether or not to sit in the vanity chair, or on the edge of the bed next to her best friend. Deciding on the latter, Brittany sat on the very edge of the foot of the bed. Santana had yet to acknowledge her presence, which raised a nervous tension within the blonde. Santana was still wearing her clothes from school, minus the leather jacket. Anxiously Brittany dropped her left hand on Santana's right calf.

In a blink of an eye, Santana pulled herself into a sitting position on the head of the bed clinging to a black pillow. "Do. Not. Touch me. Not now."

"San, I'm sorry... I shouldn't have..." Brittany was never good at diffusing situations like this. Especially not when it was Santana. She was always overly eager to make Santana feel better, and she never knew what would work with the girl. Well, usually hugs worked; but under the current circumstances and Santana's previous reaction to physical contact, she doubted that was a good idea.

They sat for a few minutes in strained silence. Until Santana regained her composure wiping the liquid from her eyes and nose.

"Did you bring me a glass of water?" Her words were muffled by the pillow, but Brittany could still understand her.

"Uh, yeah, I thought you would need some. Do you want it?" Santana nodded, and Brittany jumped up to handed her the now warm water from the dresser and sat back on the bed. It was weird, she felt as though she had switched roles with Santana. Her best friend was always the one to take care of her, and seeing the latina in this state was nerve wrecking. Santana gulped the water and sat the empty glass on her night stand.

"Do you feel a little better?" Brittany immediately regretted asking the question because the brunette shot her a look of anger.

"Oh yeah Brit, I feel fine now. All I needed was to cry for three hours and then have the reason of my depression sit on the end of my bed and give me some water."

Brittany looked down at her hands in her lap playing with her jeans. Santana sighed, "I'm sorry Brittany. I'm just... I love you and it hurts. It hurts more than I ever knew something could hurt."

"I know." Brittany locked eyes with Santana. Where did Santana get off, thinking that Brittany had no idea how bad she felt. Brittany went through this months ago. Rejection fucking hurts.

"How do you think I felt when you said you didn't love me all that time ago?"

Santana's mouth dropped in realization. "Brittany...isn't this a little different? I mean you never said you loved me."

"Yes this is completely different. I may have never said I loved you, but was it not apparent that I was? I never left your side, and I wanted to be with constantly? I even tried to make you jealous when you rejected me. And you know what was worse." Brittany stood from the bed and began pacing around the room.

"You weren't even dating anyone. You were just screwing around with whoever was convenient, including me. But I didn't care. Because I wanted you. You're the one that messed up. Not me." Brittany became angrier than she had ever been with Santana. But these were her feelings. And Santana was undermining them. She gripped the foot board and clenched her jaw, steeling herself for the bomb that she knew Santana was going to drop.

"Did you come here to yell at me? Did you come here to tell me how everything is fucked because of me? That you don't love me?" Santana traded tears for her anger. She stood up following Brittany to the end of the bed.

"I didn't know this was some kind of god damn contest. Who can hurt who more? What does it matter Brit? I'm here now. I've admitted that I love you now." Santana crossed her arms and waited for Brittany to say something.

"And right now you can't have me. Damnit San, I love you too. But you're too late! Someone with more brains cut in front of you, and you didn't even care!"

"Oh so now the crip is smarter than me? Bullshit!" Santana turned around attempting not to hit her best friend at the mention of one person she would love to push off a cliff.

Brittany grabbed her shoulders , turning her around to face her, she was not ending it here. "Don't be mean to Artie just because we're together and now you've decided that you want me!"

"Want you? Want you? I fucking had you! How many times have we slept together B? How many times while you've been dating that stupid boy?"

"I thought sex wasn't dating San. Or are you changing it now? What do you want me to call Artie and tell him that we're breaking up because I've been fucking you for longer?"

"Yeah, that would be nice. If you wanta play it like that." Santana looked down her nose at Brittany smugly.

"You know that Artie actually loves me? He doesn't use me for sex. Unlike you. When we do it, its love. Not fucking, sleeping together, it means something!" Brittany felt tears pricking at the corner of her eyes.

Santana became rigid. "Is that what you think you are to me? Some toy?"

"Yeah, that's what it feels like right now. You've been so selfish. And now that you can't have me you have to cut down everyone else? You're like a child!" Tears finally found their way down the blonde's flush cheeks.

"You're wrong. Brittany I never used you. I kept coming back to you because it meant something to me, even if I didn't realize it then. I do now. You make me feel good, and I know you love it too." Santana lifted her right hand to the blonde's cheek wiping a tear with her thumb.

Brittany pulled the hand down away from her face but didn't release her hold on it. "As much as I would love to believe you, you're actions are opposite."

Santana squeezed the taller girl's hand and released it. "Fine, I was never much for talking anyway." There was venom in her words, but her actions were more potent.

Santana brought both hands up the Brittany's flushed face, closing the distance between them, and softly kissed the blonde's lips.

Brittany was shocked for a moment, before she closed her eyes and responded to the kiss. Closing her eyes, she leaned into Santana and steadied herself with her hands on Santana's hips.

The kiss was soft and short. But the weight of the feeling behind it hit Brittany square in the face. Santana dropped her hands from Brittany's face to rest on her shoulders, keeping eye contact. Brittany had never experienced this type of softness from her friend, lover, whatever Santana was.

"Brittany, I-" Santana was cut off by Brittany's mouth on her own. She wasted no time pouring every feeling she had for the girl into the kiss. Brittany felt overwhelmed; Santana's kiss had been powerful and this one was growing more heated. Santana's tongue traced her lower lip, and she obliged the latina access.

Santana's hands roamed over Brittany's body, where as Brittany's arms wrapped around the girl's neck pressing their bodies closer together. Santana's left hand caressed Brittany's breast through all of the materials, eliciting a moan; while the right hand anchored itself in the small of Brittany's back.

Brittany let Santana take the reins. Kissing was paused for heavy panting and Santana licked and sucked her way down Brittany's neck. Reaching her collar bone Santana kissed and sucked hard after biting the girl's ivory skin. Brittany only cared for a moment that she would leave a mark, but that thought was replaced when Santana grabbed her ass. Then she only could think of how she needed to bit rid of her clothes.

Pushing Santana away, Brittany lifted her shirt over her head and tossed it into the rest of the mess. Santana let out a noise that sounded curiously like a growl. Brittany grabbed the hem of the brunette's shirt, ripping it off of her body, then pulled the girl's pants down roughly; and tossed the shorter girl onto the bed.

"So its going to be like that, huh? I think I like angry Brit Brit." Santana landed on her back, propped up on her forearms.

"Shut up Santana." Brittany crawled up the latina's body, drinking in the beauty. Santana was something she could never tire of. While in her stupor Santana took advantage of the situation, and flipped their positions so that she was now straddling the blonde's hips.

"Don't tell me to shut up." Santana leaned down to Brittany's and in a low whisper, "As much as I like angry sex," she dropped her hips down onto Brittany's to emphasize the point, "I'm wanting something different right now."

Santana's hands traveled down stopping at Brittany's jeans, sending shivers throughout her body and heat to her core. Santana began unbuttoning the blonde's jeans, pulling the zipper down slowly. As she performed the task of undressing Brittany, she pressed her mouth against her ear once again.

"I need to show you just how much I love you." Licking Brittany's ear, earning a moan from the girl, Santana released her ear to push the jeans down Brittany's thighs and legs.

Depositing the jeans on the ground Santana reclaimed Brittany's lips. Brittany snaked her hands around the brunette's back to unclasp her bra, after she had done the same. Santana nipped her way down from Brittany' mouth to the valley between her breast. Taking one in her mouth and the other in her right hand, she began suck and lightly biting while her fingers rolled Brittany's hard nipple between her thumb and middle finger.

Brittany whimpered and moaned as Santana tortured her, she buried her hands into the thick brown lock of the girl's hair begging her to continue.

Santana smirked and switched to give attention to the other breast. Noticing that she was favoring Brittany's upper body, Santana's left hand skimmed Brittany's stomach and traveled down to the top of her panties. Brittany's hips bucked forward in hope of some much needed friction. However, Santana denied her and instead the hand moved around to grip her butt and drag down thigh. Stopping at her knee, Santana moved her hand to slide up the blonde's inner thigh. Unconsciously Brittany spread her legs a bit wider, and whimpered. Santana could feel the heat pouring out of the girl in waves.

"Santana... please." The latina released the girl's breast and kissed her softly on the lips.

"As you wish." Santana deepened the kiss as she ran her fingers over the girl's wet panties. She moaned into Brittany's mouth from the state of the blonde's need and the nails scraping down her back. Santana worked Brittany through her panties slowly.

"Ugh, Santana." Brittany wanted to feel the girl inside of her. She grabbed Santana's wrist pulling her hand away and quickly shove the hand into her panties. Santana gasped, and Brittany moaned arching into the touch. Not wanting Santana to toy with her again, Brittany pushed her panties down as far as she could; Santana caught on and pulled them off her legs. Santana straddled Brittany's right leg and forced her own leg against her hand to add pressure to the girl's clit. She kissed Brittany's neck as she let the blonde hump her hand and Santana reciprocated the movement.

Brittany felt a tightening, feeling that she was close she picked up her pace, but it wasn't enough. "San, I need you."

Santana took this as a cue to slip two fingers into the blonde, and rubbed her thumb over her clit. Brittany shouted out as she intensified her movements, Santana pushed into and out of the girl with more force. Brittany could feel the wetness on her thigh from Santana sliding against it, trying to accommodate her lover she lifted her leg to help her along; but Brittany was mostly lost in the feeling of Santana's fingers, hands, and mouth against her body. Santana was coming and it sent Brittany over the edge.

"I love you Brittany." It was a lustful moan, but it rattled through Brittany's entire body.

Every muscle in her body tightened and she felt herself slipping away into her orgasm. She barely remembered opening her mouth to scream Santana's name, but Santana's voice rang out clearly in her torrent.

Santana stroked her as she came down from her high. Breathing heavily she willed the haze in her mind away. Brittany had never felt such an intense connection to the girl before, much less anyone else. She felt Santana roll off of her and lay to her right panting to catch her breath.

Brittany flung her left arm over her eyes. If she was confused about what to do with Santana before this had just blown it into new proportions. She had believed Santana when she confessed her love, and she had meant it when she told Santana that she loved her just as much. This however, just proved how much the girl was loved. It was completely different from any other time they fooled around. It was just... Santana's voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"Uh, what?" Brittany cracked her eyes to look over to Santana. The girl was on her side propped up on her arm, staring at her hand as they traced circles on Brittany's stomach.

"So, what do you think? Was it better? I mean, since we talked about feelings and stuff..." Brittany closed her eyes again sighing loudly. Reliving her recent orgasm was too much, it was too... good.

"I... can't even."

"Hmm me too. I think you were right." Santana flattened her palm on the girl's stomach.

A thought crossed Brittany's mind. Brittany dropped her arm from her face to look at Santana, and grabbed her hand.

"Santana, this doesn't mean that we're dating now. You know that right?"

Santana slipped her hand away, and stood up from the bed searching for clothes to wear. She began dressing herself, after tossing Brittany her clothes. Brittany pulled on her clothes quickly, the mood between the two girls changing once again.

"Did you borrow my jeans with the little hearts on the back pockets? I can't find them." Santana was looking through her closet for the item, completely ignoring the blonde's question.

"Santana. Look, I even more confused right now. I need to talk about it. Please." Brittany stood in front of the latina, grasping her hand.

"We'll I'm not. What just happened right now, right here, what I just felt. It only reinforced my feelings for you. You wanted to know the extent of them. Now you do. What are you confused about?" Santana was emotionally drained, Brittany could tell by her posture.

"I'm confused about what this means for me, for you, for Artie." Santana sighed dropping Brittany's hand and sat on the edge of her bed, leaving Brittany standing in front of closet.

"Brittany I would love to tell you that you're mine now. I really would, I mean. That's what I think. Cuz I know you felt what I did not ten minutes ago. I doubt Artie makes you feel like that." Brittany opened her mouth to protest, but Santana cut her off with a wave of her finger.

"However, I can't. I can't tell you what to do B. This is your choice now. You know how much I love you. It's your turn to make a move." Santana looked down at her feet.

"I don't want to lose you Santana. I love you. But I can't hurt Artie."

"I promise I'm not going anywhere. Never. If nothing else, we're still best friends right?"

"Yeah. I'm just so confused." Santana stood up and took Brittany in her arms. It began as a hug that carried no weight other than that of a concerned friend. Yet, it morphed into something more; and Santana moved to kiss Brittany. It was a short soft kiss, but Brittany had to pull away from the girl.

"I don't think we should do that."

"Why not?" Santana's eyes grew darker again.

"Not until I know what this means between us. And we probably shouldn't do it either. As much as I love your sweet lady kisses, I need to sort things out."

"What? You're cutting me off completely? This isn't fair Brit!" Santana was pouting like a child.

"I'll cut Artie off too. How's that? Until I figure out what this all means to me. OK? But I'm still your best friend, and I'm still Artie's girlfriend."

"I really can't believe this. Don't tell me, you're going to join the celibacy club with Berry, Q, and Puck?"

"That's a great idea San! You should join too, oh and Sam! Then we can all hang out there together, it'll be like Glee club, but not." Brittany bubbly smile defused Santana's anger immediately, but it didn't stop her eye roll.

"Yeah I'm just full of great ideas..." Santana crossed her arms and started walking down stairs dropping the subject completely.

Brittany followed her down the steps into the kitchen. Brittany sat on a stool next to the island and watched Santana walked around the kitchen. She was very happy with herself. Now she had time to think and she had made Santana feel better. A whole lot better, her thoughts were quickly running into the gutter. Celibacy was going to be harder than it looked...

"Do you want a pizza? I feel like carb loading right now." Santana was looking through the freezer.

"Uh, I don't know. What time is it?" Brittany asked from the stool she was perched on, watching Santana rummage through the kitchen and setting the oven timer.

"Its 8:47, do you want a pizza or not? Never mind, I don't care. I'll eat the whole damn thing." Santana slid the pizza onto a baking sheet and placed it in the oven.

Brittany was a little put off by the girl dismissing her so quickly, but she had to get going. "Its ok, I have to get home soon. Dad is supposed to help me clean the carburetor on the Suzuki tonight. I've been on my back up recently and I have a meet coming up soon. I guess it would be ok ride, but I want it at full power you know? I'd use the Kawasaki but I'd rather not. It got a shot front spring, which is ok for practice but it hits the landings a lot harder. And it doesn't match my purple riding suit and it doesn't-"

"Brit, you know I love you and your motor cross bikes. But it's more of an aesthetic relationship." Santana placed her hands on her hips, while Brittany stared at her with a look of confusion.

"What?" She asked wrinkling her nose.

"Stop talking about motor cross."

"Oh, ok." Brittany stood up, ready to leave. "You're going to be ok right?"

Santana looked a little depressed but not as terrible as she had when Brittany first arrived.

"Yeah. I'm as good as I'm going to get right now. You can go ahead and go. And Brit?"

Brittany turned from the door of the kitchen, "Yeah San?"

"Thank you. For... everything."

"You're welcome babe." Brittany walked down the hall, and out the front door. Climbing into her car and backing out of the Lopez drive way she drove down the quite street. Somewhere in between the third and fourth cross streets she passed, reality came crashing down around her.

She had a heartbreaking choice to make in the future. She had some time. But time was definitely not on her side. To make matters worse regionals were closing in. She also had to convince Artie into joining celibacy club; that probably wouldn't be hard. But he might have questions.

"I thought being the center of a love triangle would be more thrilling. This just sucks."

End.

* * *

**AN: So what did you think? I thought about adding an end with Brittany talking to Artie about stuff... but I have a strong dislike for the boy. [sigh] It probably would be the finishing touch, but I like it the way it is.**

**So what do you think? Does it answer the question of why everybody is in celibacy club? If people like this I could be persuaded into writing something else for these lovely ladies.**


End file.
